Where your heart Lies
by XxAdelheidxX
Summary: Harry Potter,sought out guy, meets an unexpected and new student Daisy Grey. But who exactly is she, and why is she luring him and his friends in trouble? Can he keep away from her, even when she's a challenge he's been looking for? AU Slash, HPDM
1. New girl in Town?

_Where your Heart Lies_

_**Chapter I: New Girl in Town?**_

"You can do this," she said in a breathless whisper. With blue eyes filled with determination, she took a step forward and held her head high.

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter, known as the most sought out guy in school, hell even in the whole town, was lazily scribbling in his notebook inside the cafeteria. His best mates, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, who just became a couple two weeks ago, were laughing and joking at each other.<p>

Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott, also a recent couple, were flirting even though they're already together. Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, are hopelessly romantic too.

Harry gave a slight huff, making the occupants of the table look at him briefly.

Pansy stopped making-out with Nott to give Harry one raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked, curious to Harry was in a bad mood. And a bad-mood Potter is a bad one, not that his friends can't handle it, it would just be a pain in the arse.

"I'm just jealous that all of you have partners while I have one-time offs with others," his brows closed in on each other as he frowned, stabbing the pen on the poor notebook he was scribbling earlier on.

"That's cause' you don't know what you want," Pansy told him mockingly, in which Blaise and Ginny laughed at. He only grunted.

"Look on the bright side, Harry! There's supposed to be a new girl in school today, and you never know, she might just be your happily ever after," Ginny wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, in which the group agreed on.

"And besides, you're Harry Potter for a reason, especially when your parents own this school and the Principal is your grandfather." Hermione told him, in which the group agreed again.

Harry sighed, but not so much as before. Maybe he could make this work, if only he could find the right girl to do it with. He ruffled his already messy locks attempting to make his fast beating heart calm down. He wasn't sure why, but he felt that something is going to change in his life today. Something good.

The bell rang, signaling for the students to go back to classes and Harry stood up with the rest of his friends.

His class was with Hermione and Ron, and this class was where he's good at. No, not the subject. It's how he ruled this class that's what makes him excited. He's the rules. And as much as he didn't abuse his power…much, he liked to abuse it at least once a day, and that's what he's going to do.

The sound of chalk as it wrote swiftly in the blackboard, was boring to Harry, even if it was introducing the new student. He mildly wondered what she looked like, seeing as there are no more seats available except for the on next to him. And believe him that he would gladly share his if it meant having something to keep his mind off of his friends' relationships.

"Miss Grey, please come in," the teacher, Miss McGonagall, said.

In came a girl, who stood quite tall, 5"7 in height, with long black hair the stopped mid waist and azure blue eyes. To say that she's pretty was an understatement. She was _bloody gorgeous_. And with the whistles and cat-calls, its not hard to see that he's not the only one who thinks that.

But somehow, something about her eyes didn't seem right. Like blue didn't match her at all. Her perfect and flawless pale skin looked soft to the touch, pink plump lips moved as if she's speaking, but Harry didn't hear her voice. The school uniform was perfect on her, as if it was made for her to wear.

McGonagall's voice stopped him from examining the girl further, "You will sit next to miter Potter, seeing as he's the only one who has an available seat. I hope you don't mind dear."

The girl, Daisy, only shook her head and proceeded to head towards the empty seat next to him.

When she was finally comfortably seated, Harry turned towards her and gave his hand.

"Hi, I'm Harry, and you are Daisy Grey, correct?" he said nicely, smiling as the girl looked at him.

"If you don't know how to read, Potter, why are you even here in 7th year?" Her voice was a bit deeper than a girl's, but somehow, it was pleasant to hear. Except now he was quite pissed off at what he had just heard the girl said.

"I was trying to make conversation _Grey_," he emphasized on her last name. And again, Harry thought that her name didn't suit her as well. As if it wasn't her real name at all. He shook his head at the thought in which he gained a small giggle from next to him.

"Going nuts about me Potter?" she told him, chuckling softly for the teacher to not notice.

"Maybe it's you who's going crazy about me. After all, I'm quite irresistible especially on the opposite sex," his smirk widened as her eyes widened, but then it disappeared at her next words.

"You're right." And her face turned cold.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is chapter one. I'm sorry for it being short, but I also have lots of other stories (in which I still haven't updated) that I have to finish (and update). And as much as I don't want to start on another story when I still have three more to finish, I just can't get this out of my head. Hope to get the next one out ASAP. Read and review. Flames are welcomed for improvement :D


	2. Draco Malfoy

CHAPTER II: Draco Malfoy

Harry tried to make his class with Grey quite interesting, but her sarcastic remarks and insults weren't helping him improve his mood. Although her pretty face was quite cute when she pouts her lips or when her brows meet in the middle when he just ignores her remarks.

McGonagall's class was as eventful as watching a spider making its home, which is very close to zero. Harry was bored and a bored Harry was never a good Harry.

"What are you looking at Potter?" Grey asked for at least five times just in one class.

Although he couldn't really blame her, he was staring at her openly for the last hour and a half. Half an hour more and the class were finished. Only physical education and he'll be off for the day.

That gave him an idea for a topic.

"Which class are you next?" he asked innocently.

Grey scrutinized him for a few seconds, before returning to her notes and ignoring him.

"Come on, don't be such a spoil sport," he whined quietly so that the girl next to him can only hear.

"You're such a child Potter. If you must know, I'm having P.E after this, and how much I despise such a subject," she muttered under her breath.

In all actuality, Daisy loved sports. From basketball to football (the British one), golf, tennis, volleyball, etc. She loved it, and she was really good at most of it. But the sport she was taking up was swimming, and she hated getting wet. No pun intended.

"Don't worry, if you drown I'll rescue you," And Harry smirked, emerald eyes never leaving his gaze on the blue eyes of Grey.

"Save me from drowning? More like making me drown further," her whisper was harsh in his direction, but he found it arousing when she said that.

It's like she's saying she'll drown further into him, and he couldn't help but growl in arousal.

Her eyes widened as she heard him, and gave a look of pure horror as he grasped her hand and led it to where his hard on was located. He leaned in close to her ear and hissed.

"You'll do more than drowning."

* * *

><p>"Tell me why I'm doing this again, Potter," Grey inquired, her slender, pale, sexy body being hidden by her gym clothes. She utterly protested in getting on her swimsuit, much to Harry's dismay, saying that she's allergic to chlorophyll or something.<p>

Harry sighed. Honestly, who has allergy towards chlorophyll? Apparently the girl who's now the source of his hard on.

Professor Hooch whistled, getting the class' attention. She said something about a competition in about a month and was asking for volunteers.

Harry got an idea and he grasped Grey's left with his right and raised it with his own. Professor Hooch gave them a thrilled smile before telling them to meet her after classes for practice schedules.

Grey gave him a look of utter disbelief as she pulled her hand away from his roughly. He just gave her a sheepish smile and left her fuming.

His shirtless body was being stared at by girls, and at the corner of his eye, he saw that Grey was checking him out, though it was quite subtle. He still smirked having the knowledge that the girl he's interested in is attracted to him.

And who wouldn't be attracted to him? He's Harry bloody Potter!

He stretched a bit, showing off his well endowed muscles and he gave a full out grin when he directly saw Grey blush a brilliant red and turned away from him.

Grey approached him, her hips swaying but she didn't seem to be doing it on purpose. Still she was sexy as hell. Her black brows furrowed as she glared at him, piercing, but so wrong, blue eyes looked at him as if she's seeing his soul. He shivered pleasurably at the thought.

"Right, Potter. Show off your delicious body so that you can get raped by those drooling girls over there," her delicate finger pointed towards his fan girls, whom he had ignored for as long as he can remember.

"I like showing off my 'delicious body'," he emphasized on those words that made her blush come back full force, "And I only _love_ getting raped by girls like you." He whispered seductively in her ear as he leaned so close to her he can feel her body warmth radiating off towards him.

She shoved him away, quite forcefully, and he stumbled but quickly regained his balance.

He gave a small knowing smirk, as her flushed face was any indication.

This is going to be an interesting game of "tag", Harry thought mischievously.

* * *

><p>The sounds of laughter and chattering can be heard all around the food court. Eyes roaming around here and there as the students chatted about anything and everything.<p>

On the far left corner, near the door going outside of school, was Harry's group. The couples there were making out and flirting as usual, but today Harry didn't mind it at all. He was too preoccupied with the girl yesterday, with her black hair and oh so blue eyes.

Just thinking about doing things with her like his best friends are doing right now made him quite in a predictable state. He sighed in frustration. He hadn't been laid for about two months, and it was grating on his nerves. Sure he could have had screwed some girl on his way home, but that didn't prove to be quite useful if he was going to win Grey's heart… and body.

She seemed the type of girl that would be hard to please, the type to get jealous over little things and have a massive obsession over their partner's past relationships. He had a girlfriend like that one before, and she wasn't even able to please him in bed. In the end, he blackmailed her into transferring to another school, which was successful.

"What's got you thinking so hard mate?" Ron asked, worried about his friend who had his brow furrowed in the middle and a frown on his lips.

"And what's the idea of having a hard on in the middle of lunch? Screw a girl why don't you," Pansy said sarcastically. No one was able to hide his or her physical bodies away from her hawk-like eyes. And thankfully, Harry was used to her sexual comments. He stood up, ignoring some of his friends' comments before saying, "Then I'll have a bunny to screw over."

Leaving the cafeteria, Harry made his way towards the classrooms, pulling out his phone out of his pockets and dialing the number he stole from yesterday.

Grey had been in school for three days now and still wasn't able to know where she lived. Sure he got her phone number, but that was only because he snatched it away from her and scanned the contents before she got it back. He got quite a handful of a glare when he had returned it to her.

Before he could press the "call" button, he heard her voice whispering in one of the classrooms. It was the science lab, where Professor Snape was residing. Huh, he didn't know Grey was interested in Biology.

He took a peek at the slightly ajar door, and did some old eavesdropping.

Harry may be a little bit on the blind side, but his hearing senses were enough to make for it. Besides, he had stopped wearing his glasses after his elementary days and went to contacts when Pansy had all but said they looked hideous on him.

"So how are you doing this past three days?" Snape had asked, looking at some records, probably trying to find someone who he can put in detention. That man just loved to make people's lives miserable.

"It's fine, and I'm getting used to it by now. Thanks for the concern Sev," Grey smiled, her eyes having that little light in her eyes that Harry hadn't seen when they first met each other. And what is with her calling Snape his first name? Are they related? Or worse, are they _seeing each other?_

No wonder she seemed immune to his charm, because she went for older greasy guys who can't even put on a decent cloth in his body to make him look good. Harry furrowed his brows in anger, his teeth baring and an inaudible growl went out of his throat.

No matter, he will get what he wants. And he wants Grey, and he will get her on his bed. Fuck the consequences!

But the conversation wasn't finished.

"How are you coping… with Lucius' death?" the atmosphere seemed to have dropped a few degrees down, and the light in Grey's eyes disappeared again. It seemed to be a very touchy subject, a taboo, but Grey only gave a small sigh before answering the man in front of her.

"I'm doing all right, but sometimes I would picture him when I wake up in the morning and tell me what a disgrace I am for wearing something atrocious such as a girl's underwear. And not just the ordinary kind," she tried to make the mood light, Harry thought, and it seemed to work as a small blush made its way on Snape's face.

"I'm sure your father would have listened to reason. Besides, this is the only way we could think of to hide you from _him_," the word him was said so gravely that Harry felt like it was a mass murderer. He wasn't very far off in that guess.

"Stop worrying Sev, you're making me nervous as well. And a Malfoy is never nervous, especially Draco Malfoy," Grey said and tried to laugh, but it was as forced as it had come.

"Malfoy?" Harry said softly to himself. Where had he heard that name before? He had better go ask Hermione about this.

Hermione was at the library, as usual, so it wasn't that difficult to locate where she is. It was currently free period now and Harry all but wanted to know who this Malfoy is. He felt he was in some kind of a mystery series with a damsel in distress his prize. Oh if only he knew.

The bushy-haired girl was reading some kind of textbook he had never seen in his entire life, before he slid down to the seat next to her. Hermione must have noticed something was wrong, so she gave him a raised eyebrow, as if saying, "spill it".

Harry gave a sigh, "Do you know a Malfoy around in these parts?"

"What got you so curious about a Malfoy?" Jackpot! So Hermione does know whom this Malfoy is.

"Just some friend who asked me and since I didn't remember where I heard the name, I got curious." He lied, and Hermione might've believed him if he didn't bit his lower lip, indicating that he was nervous or anxious. It was a habit Harry didn't know about, or was aware of.

She didn't question him any further, only answered his so-called 'curiosity'.

"It's quite a long story, and you might get bored," she said nonchalantly, as if testing him to back out. It doesn't seem to be a pretty good story, Harry mused.

"I'm sure I can manage," Harry assured.

"As far as I know, the Malfoy's have been around as long as the Potters. Remember your ancestor? Godric Gryffindor?" With Harry's nod Hermione continued. "The history books says that you grandfather had an affair with Salazar Slytherin, who is the ancestor of the Malfoys—"

"So what you're trying to tell me is that us Potters and those Malfoys have history together? And an affair you say? Aren't they both you know, guys to have an affair?" Harry questioned, quite confused.

"Well, I believe that same sex relationships weren't as forbidden as it is believed. Even now, people are either gay or bi. The only ones I know who are straight couples are us and a one-fourth of our school population." Hermione informed.

"Hm, it's not that I'm against it or anything, I mean love is love right? But to think that these Malfoys are trying to get an affair, with a Potter no less!"

"I'm sure there's an explanation about it. Anyway, back to the story, Salazar and Godric was said to be very much in love with each other, but because of Salazar's status and his father's pressure on him to have an heir, he was wedded to a beautiful girl who has not been named in history. Because of rage and betrayal, Godric cursed Salazar's fate and went off to marry as well. Ever since then they had become bitter enemies and rivals. Although it is also said that the attractions of both Potters and Malfoys did not cease even after years had passed." Hermione finished.

"So what's this got to do with my question?"

"The Malfoys lived here until five years ago. That would be around when we're twelve or so. But they just upped and left the town to someplace else. The papers were all over it, saying that they had disappeared in the middle of the night. Then one day a few months back, Lucius Malfoy and his wife, Narcissa Malfoy were found dead on the woods. The autopsy said that they were strangled then drowned, but I believe there was more to it than that. And their son, the only living Malfoy as of yet, is nowhere to be found."

"His name?" inquired Harry, his body becoming stiff.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy."

* * *

><p>AN: Here's chapter two. The secrets would be revealed in a few chapters more, so watch out for it. And this would be a rated M for future chapters. But since there isn't much M yet, then I consider it T first. Review please 3

4


End file.
